


Kitten

by Kyuko



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandit exists she's just sleeping, Bottom Gerard, Cats, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gerard is jealous, Mommy Kink, Nothing really sexual is happening but yanno, Top Lindsey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuko/pseuds/Kyuko
Summary: Mitch is hogging Lindsey's attention and Gerard is jealous
Relationships: Lindsey Ballato/Gerard Way
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetchems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchems/gifts).



> This is super short but I love Gerard with a Mommy kink so much. Thank you sweetchems for infecting me
> 
> Ps I know I've sent you the prompt on tumblr (hi i'm the anon) but i couldn't keep my fingers still. Kitten G and mommy Lynz are my bread and butter

Lindsey brushed a stray hair over her ear as the pencil scratched softly against the paper. It was early in the morning, Gerard was still on his first cup of coffee. How she managed to muster up the motivation for art this early. Gerard took a long sip of his coffee before picking up the bag of cat food. Mitch and Lotion came running the second they heard the delicious rustle. Lotion climbed on his leg, grasping onto his pyjama bottoms.

„Yes yes, you’re getting breakfast in just a moment,“ He muttered, digging for the spoon in the bag. The furry gentlemen meowed impatiently. „I’m getting there!“ Gerard growled and spooned some food in the little bowls. Lindsey giggled in the distance. Mitch snapped his little head up and his ears turned to the source of the noise. While Lotion started dining, Mitch bounced towards Lindsey. He sang a meow and Lindsey leaned back, patting her lap.

„C’mere sweetie, I thought you wanted to eat breakfast?“ She said, petting the cat who had his tail wiggling in excitment. „You wanted to come to Mommy? You’re so charming.“ Mitch stood up on his hind legs and pressed his soft belly to her chest and rested his little paws on her shoulder, effectively hugging her and Gerard never felt more jealous towards a cat. Lindsey only cooed and cradled Mitch softly in her embrace. „You’re such a baby, such a sweet, sweet baby.“

„C’mon, Mitch, Lotion is gonna steal your food,“ Gerard protested. He couldn’t have some cat steal his wife, it shouldn’t be possible but somehow he was always the apple of her eye and sometimes Gerard wondered whether Lindsey and Mitch were secretly dating. He picked up Lotion who once again was lead to Mitch’s bowl by his nose. He carried the little criminal to the couch and then went over to his partner. „Linds, would you hold me like that as well if I was a cat?“

Lindsey gently nudged Mitch away so he would have breakfast. „I could call you kitten, if you like.“ She cracked a smirk. „Do you want Mommy to call you kitten, baby?“ A blush bloomed on Gerard’s face and nodded. „Use your words, baby.“ She pulled him on her lap and he immediately wrapped his arms around her neck.

„I’d love to be your kitten, momma. Please.“

„Good girl.“


End file.
